Broken A Rock Lee Love Story
by The Author666
Summary: I discovered this, 5 years later. . . I've decided to re-write.
1. Chapter 1

Broken- A Rock Lee Love StoryBroken- A Rock Lee Love Story

**Chapter 1- Village Hidden in the Leaves**

Name: Tsukiko (moonchild) Arakawa

Age: 13

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Indigo

Body Type: Emaciated

Chakra: Gold (lightning type)

Personality: Kind, Honest, Smiles Easily, Soft, Vulnerable, Strong Sense of Justice, Shy, Hopeful, Prone to Panic Attacks, Usually Patient

Village Hidden in the Clouds 11 years previously

A little girl was clawing at the wall trying to find a way out of the blazing shed. Her mother was struggling not to cry and her father was pouring gasoline onto the flames. . . She screamed in agony as the flames licked her back and neck. She fell unconscious and the flames blazed on around her. A boy broke through the wall and reached for the small child. The boy and the girl had the same color of hair. . . . Silver. The man raced back to his village and presented the girl to the village leader, The Hokage of Konohagakure. The wizened man looked at the horribly burnt toddler and sighed

3rd Hokage: Kakashi . . . take the girl and. . . .

Kakashi:. . . .

3rd Hokage: Leave her someplace. . . anyplace

Kakashi: But Master Hokage. . . She's a little girl . . .

3rd Hokage: She's a danger to our village and your mission in the first place was to

lower her chances of realizing her power

Kakashi: How can she be a danger when she's just a baby?!

3rd Hokage: Her chakra is beyond anything we've ever seen and she must be twice as powerful as Naruto Uzumaki. . . .

Kakashi: Why do we have to destroy her?

3rd Hokage: Just leave her somewhere. . . . I am counting on you. . . . but do not kill her. . . .

**11 years later**

Tsukiko: Hi I'm Tsukiko Arakawa . . . Nice to meet you

Neji: Nice to meet you too I'm Neji Hyuga

Lee: And I'm The Youthful ROCK LEE!

The boy in green gave Tsuki thumbs up. She giggled softly at his grin that was stretched wide and he seemed happy. The other boy seemed too quiet and business-like Tsuki looked behind the boys and saw a girl with two buns on the sides of her face and a small smile. Tsuki smiled back shyly the other girl approached with her hand out.

TenTen: Hi I'm TenTen! Nice to meet you Tsuki!!

Tsuki smiled and remembered the question the boy called Neji had earlier.

Tsuki: Oh you guys are looking for the way back to your village!!

TenTen: Yes please! Can you show us?

Tsuki: Sure. . .Which Village are you from?

Neji: Konohagakure

Tsuki: Oh ok please follow me

Lee: Thank you so very much !!

The four were on their way back to Konoha. . . Tsuki, TenTen, and Lee were talking and laughing the entire trip. Neji remained quiet. As they approached the Village Hidden in the Leaves, they spent one last night about a days walk away from the village. Tsuki and TenTen were sitting on a rock talking about different styles of fighting.

Tsuki: You see a katana is much more effective when it is held this way. See?

TenTen: hmmm I never thought of it like that . . . cool!

Tsuki: Do you want to try?

TenTen: Sure!

TenTen grabbed Tsuki's Razor-sharp Katana and held it as instructed. Tsuki and TenTen began sparring. Before that point Tsuki had won every spar between the three Team Guy members. TenTen was not going to lose again she raised and rushed towards Tsuki. The sword pierced Tsuki almost instantly. Her stomach tissue gave in and blood oozed out of the wound. TenTen screamed, horror-struck Lee and Neji came running in to the scene. Tsuki was on the floor her eyes slowly graying. Blood covered the scene. Lee grabbed the broken girl and started at a blinding sprint to the village. Neji stayed behind to walk TenTen to the village.

TenTen: Oh no . . . Oh no . . . I didn't mean too . . . She just moved in the way I'm so sorry . . . Oh no . . . I just meant to scare her.

Neji: I know TenTen . . . I know

TenTen: Is. . . Is she going to be all right??

Neji: I believe so her heart is still beating.

Konoha half an hour later, The Hokage's Office

Lee: Lady Hokage!!

Tsunade: What is it now Lee?

Tsunade looked up in pure annoyance then saw Tsuki covered in blood. She immediately jumped to her feet and ran over to where Lee had set her down. She got right to work and started applying pressure to the wound.

Tsunade: What happened?!

Lee: TenTen and Tsuki were just sparring and TenTen unintentionally stabbed her in the abdomen.

Tsunade: I see . . . SHIZUNE!

Shizune: Yes my lady?

Tsunade: Get me a bowl of water!

Shizune: Yes my lady!

Shizune ran off to get the water and Tsunade started to bandage the wound but before she could so much as reach the gauze she whirled around and The girl was _healed. _She even sat up! She looked around with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. . . she turned to look at Tsunade and reddened.

Tsuki: H-Hello there . . .

Tsunade: Uhh . . . Hi . .

Tsunade blinked a few times . . . one minute ago this girl was at death's door and now she was blushing?

Lee: Tsuki?!

Tsuki: Yes Lee?

Tsuki looked around at all the blood on her clothes and on Lee's front . . . She got to her knees and looked at all the blood around Lee.

Tsuki: Lee are you hurt!?

Lee: No! I thought you were Tsuki! Do you not remember TenTen unintentionally stabbing you?

Tsuki: No not really I remember falling but that's about it. . . . I'm sorry I probably should have told you how fast I heal . . . .

Tsunade: Tsuki . . . Which village are you from?

Tsuki: I don't know I've been drifting since I was small . . . . I don't have a village really.

Lee: Lady Tsunade! Maybe Tsuki can stay here with us in our village . . . she has been so kind to us and even showed us the way when we were lost! Surely she MUST be a good ninja!

Tsunade: I don't know Lee . . . . We don't even know if she's a rogue ninja or just another drifter. . . .

Lee had the cutest puppy dog face he closed up on Tsunade practically on his knees

Lee: Please Lady Hokage!! I will keep her under surveillance she has nowhere else to go

Tsunade: All right Lee . . . but keep a close eye on her. . . Where are Neji and TenTen I need to speak with them?

Lee: TenTen was in a state of shock so Neji was going to walk her back. I believed Tsukiko was going to die so _I_ carried her here.

Tsuki: I'm right here. . . . .

Tsunade: Oh right. . . well it's really late so get off to bed I'll talk to you two in the morning.

Tsuki and Lee began to walk out the door Lee was grinning to himself and Tsuki was feeling really nervous. . . The village leader wanted to have her watched. . . Tsuki couldn't remember doing anything bad . . . . so why was she being watched?

Lee: Tsuki do you want to stay at my house for the night?

Tsuki: Ok where do you live?

Lee smiled and grabbed her hand leading her further into the village. Tsuki looked down and blushed frantically . . .

Tsuki (his hand is so warm . . .)

Lee: (She is so cute when she blushes!)

Lee grinned happily at her and opened his door. The house was diminutive and stifling but it was nice. Lee led her over to a small bed and urged her to sit down.

Lee: You can sleep on the bed I will sleep on the floor. Goodnight Tsuki I hope you sleep well -

Tsuki: Good . . . . night Lee

Tsuki fell asleep instantly and immediately immersed into a dream.

The Dream

_Clawing at the wood. . . can't get out can't get out_

_Help someone . . . ._

_Mother? _

_Father? A boy with blue eyes_

_Safe . . . . Finally . . . ._

Konoha 5:00 AM

Tsuki woke up in Lee's arms he was sitting there holding her. His black eyes filled with worry. He immediately dropped her and pretended like nothing happened. He realized he dropped her and helped her back up.

Tsuki: Oww . . . .

Lee: You were having a nightmare and I am sorry. I was worried and you looked so sick.

Tsuki: hmmm it's ok I was a little startled that's all

Lee: Tsuki is it all right if I show you around the village today?

Tsuki: Ok!

Tsuki's stomach growled a little and Lee laughed. He had such an easy laugh . . . He went into the small kitchen and Tsuki followed him she sat at the table and nearly fell back asleep. Lee shook you and looked kind of sad.

Tsuki: Why are you sad??

Lee: I burnt the toast . . . I am so sorry please forgive me Tsuki!

Tsuki laughed and got up Lee looked confused.

Tsuki: It's okay It's just toast. . . . Although I do feel bad for the toaster . . .

It was Lee's turn to laugh again. . . .

Lee took Tsuki into the village and took the liberty of showing her around and introducing her to everyone. Tsuki took a particular liking to Hinata and Kiba laughing and occasionally joking with them. Hinata was predominantly fun to tease because she seldom realized it. For a few weeks Tsuki had to go through extensive training so that she could become a ninja . . . most people said that it would take her years to catch up with the other genin in the village. It only took her 14 days. The Hokage was very ill at ease with such rapid progress with a girl who had no prior training. She eventually put it in the back of her mind when she realized that as fast as the girl was learning she was also making quite a few friends. Lee seemed especially fond of her and that Shino Abarame for that matter too. Maybe Shino was just intrigued because she was new to the village. Tsuki depleted most of her time with Lee, as she _DID_ live with him and he was the first person she met from the village. Lady Tsunade sat back at her desk and stared back at the reports she had 3 Chunin looking after her and they all said she was a nice respectable girl . . . It settled it. Tsuki would become a Hidden Leaf Ninja. The only problem was , which team would she be put on . . . they were all filled . . . Just at that instant Lee, TenTen, Neji, and Tsuki practically broke down the door.

**Tsuki**

For one year you had been the fifth member of Team Guy. It had only taken an hour of you, Lee, and TenTen's begging to let you be a Hidden Leaf Ninja. Neji kind of asked but he didn't really beg. Tsuki had begun to grow her hair out it was about waist length and always in a ponytail or braids. Tsuki was in the village with Lee trying to find TenTen a 14th birthday present.

Tsuki: this is. . . . nice?

She held up a small carving of a weird animal that she didn't really know.

Lee: You do not like it do you?

Tsuki: I think maybe we should get her a blade sharpener for her shuriken . . . .

Lee: That may be a good idea

Tsuki: Umm excuse me can we see the blade sharpener again?

Vendor: Yes one moment

The vendor disappeared under the counter and Lee sighed. Tsuki raised her eyebrows and looked over at him. They were nearly the same height when they had met now he was 4 inches taller. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was thinking hard.

Tsuki: Lee are you okay?

Lee: yes do not worry about me.

Tsuki: hmm . . . .

Tsuki and Lee paid for the sharpener and wrapped it up in pretty blue wrapping. He was thinking hard about something. They walked slowly towards the training grounds . . . Lee suddenly turned around and looked like he was about to say something but he closed his mouth and turned away blushing. Tsuki laughed a little and poked his shoulder.

Tsuki: What is it Lee?

Lee: oh it is nothing do not worry about it. . . .

Lee and Tsuki approached their house, yes Tsuki never really moved out and they just grew accustomed with the bed/couch trade off. Lee got the couch some nights and Tsuki got the couch other nights. It worked . . . kind of Lee was so nice he gave Tsuki the bed if she was too tired. . . It wasn't really her idea he just kind of picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Tsuki: Lee I'm gonna go to TenTen's house to help her get dressed and stuff. . . . I'll see you there okay?

Lee: okay . . . bye Tsuki!

Lee Waved and Tsuki walked out the front door with TenTen's present tucked under her arms. The door closed and Lee stood there with a sad smile on his face.

Lee: I love you . . .

Lee had developed feelings for Tsuki in the past year that he had known her. Tsuki had no clue she was oblivious to everything romantic he did.

Tsuki's POV

I was walking to TenTen's house when she nearly suffocated me to death.

TenTen: TSUKI!! C'mon let's get inside!! None of the boys have arrived yet and we're giving Hinata a makeover!!

Tsuki: Poor Hinata!!

TenTen: Well her fault she arrived first!

Tsuki rolled her eyes and walked in Hinata was strapped to a chair her eyes pleading for a way to escape. TenTen and Ino had done the unthinkable . . . . Lipstick.

Hinata: Tsuki . . . . Please . . . . Help me

Tsuki: Oh . . . Hinata I'm sorry . . .

Tsuki chuckled to herself , Hinata looked mortified, she did also look pretty but that was besides the point. Hinata struggled against the ropes, which were a bit much considering. TenTen, Sakura, and Ino suddenly gave Tsuki a strange look. Tsuki began to back away. She backed into Hinata's chair and stumbled. Hinata squeaked and Tsuki began looking for an escape route. TenTen held her weapon high in the air and Sakura tied her with chakra strings. Tsuki stared up in horror and let out a long mortified scream.

Lee's POV

I heard Tsuki scream from inside Tenten's house. I immediately started running what else could I do? I hope the girls were alright.

3rd person POV

Tsuki: YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!!

TenTen: Hehehe!!

The door practically exploded and Lee came flying in ready for combat. He looked around and his eyes fell on Tsuki he immediately began to laugh. Tsuki was sitting strapped to the chair. Her hair was down and she had . . . . Make-up. Tsuki really wasn't all that concerned with her physical appearance so it was kind of funny when Lee walked in. Her head hung down in defeat and her eyes were searching for an escape. Sakura untied her and Hinata, Hinata just looked plain terrified.

Hinata: Can I please . . . . go wash off the make-up ?

TenTen: Nope!

Tsuki was trying to fight back a heavy blush; Lee kept glancing at her with the same pained trying to fight the blush look. Sakura just laughed at the sight of them. TenTen was struggling to keep Hinata out of the bathroom. Ino was fixing her hair when Shikamaru and Choji arrived. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Lee who was fighting with himself to not look at Tsuki. Choji just went over to give TenTen her present.

TenTen: Ch-oji . . . just . . . . PUT IT ON THE COUCH!!

Hinata: Help!

Soon after all of the guests had arrived TenTen sat everyone down in the living room and had locked all of the doors except for one . . . the closet. She put a bottle in the center of the semi oval circle. A few people realized what was going and were trying to excuse themselves to the bathroom or the kitchen (Choji) or even to go home. TenTen just stood there and denied everyone, often putting on a puppy dog face that no one could resist.

TenTen: Ok umm Sakura you spin first!

Sakura: Ok!

Sakura spun first and the bottle rotated in 5 full circles before finally stopping and landing on Neji. TenTen got a minor injured look on her face but opened the closet door for them. Seven minutes later TenTen opened the door and they walked out Sakura was blushing and Neji just had a poker face and didn't say anything. TenTen gave the bottle to Neji and he took it and laid it gently on the floor. He began to spin it it spun 4 rotations before landing on TenTen. Her eyes lit up immediately and they spent the next cough "seven minutes" in the closet. Tsuki gave them an extra 5 minutes because it was Tenten's birthday. Finally after TenTen got over her 4-minute aftershock she handed the bottle to Tsuki. Tsuki glanced over at Lee and spun the bottle . . . It landed on Shino

Shino: . . . .

Tsuki: ok . . . then

Shino walked over slowly to the closet and Tsuki followed shyly. The door closed behind them and Lee looked like he was about to cry. Tsuki barely had time to take a breath when she was pushed against the wall. Her eyes opened in surprise as Shino ran his hand slowly and gently through her hair.

Shino: Are you afraid?

Tsuki: Honestly?

Shino: Yes

Tsuki: I'm about to wet myself.

Shino chuckled and leaned forward a little brushing his lips on her hers. Tsuki's heart was freaking out her eyes widened. She averted her face so the full impact of the kiss struck her cheek.

Tsuki: I'm sorry Shino . . . I'm saving my first kiss for someone special . . . and I don't know you that well . . . . I'm sorry

Shino: I understand

Shino instantaneously unconstrained her and sat down on the other end of the closet. Tsuki took a few breaths her heart was still going to fast. after a few minutes Shino sighed.

Shino: Your heartbeat is going too fast . . . . Are you all right?

Tsuki: I think so.

Shino: Do you know this "special person" yet?

Tsuki: Yeah. . but I don't think he thinks the same about me.

Shino: Just remain as . . . youthful . . . and he definitely will.

Tsuki: how do you . . . .?

Shino: Heheheh it's kind of obvious

Tsuki: hmmm . . .

Shino: Green . . . is a . . . nice color

Tsuki: Yeah.

Outside

Lee: It has been 7 minutes . . .

Hinata: Just wait a few more . . .

Hinata knew Shino liked Tsuki so she wanted to give him enough time to make his feelings clear.

Lee: Oh!

Lee left abruptly, and nobody went after him. No one really realized that he liked Tsuki also but then again not a lot of people paid that much attention to him in the first place.

TenTen: We'll wait a few more minutes.

Inside the Closet

Shino: Tsuki is there any chance for me?

Tsuki: I don't know . . . Life works in weird ways.

Shino chuckled again. He then kneeled over to where Tsuki was sitting again and he touched his lips against her cheek softly.

Shino: Just in case I never get another chance to do this. . .

He kissed her hand and sat down again. Tsuki blushed furiously she took a deep intake of breath and began to speak.

Tsuki: Shino why do you like me I mean I'm not even that likeable. Infact the first night I was here the Hokage was having me watched to make sure I wasn't going to hurt people!

Shino: You have a kind spirit . . . and my bugs do not gross you out.

Tsuki: Well I actually think they're kind of cute!

Shino: Hmm . . . . well Lee is a lucky boy. . . . and I'm pretty sure he likes you the same way. . . he looks at you the same way I do.

Tsuki: Well I wouldn't know that because you're face is always covered up. . . and it's even too dark now to see it. . . what color are you're eyes Shino?

Shino: Brown . . . .

Tsuki: Really? Hmm. . . Will you show me sometime?

Shino: Only if you promise . . .

Tsuki: Promise what?

Shino: Not to tell anyone what color they are. . . I want to keep people guessing.

Tsuki laughed and nodded. That's when the door opened slowly. Tsuki and Shino walked out slowly. . . they had been in their longer than 7 minutes that was for sure but why? Hinata smiled and gave Shino a questioning look. He shook his head slowly and looked down for a minute. Hinata got a sad look and no on except Tsuki and TenTen noticed this exchange. Tsuki looked around and realized who wasn't there.

Tsuki: Where's Lee?

TenTen: When you went in the closet he disappeared . . . I don't know where he went.

Sakura: Huh? Lee left?

Tsuki ran out of the door and called his name. He wasn't there! He wasn't anywhere! Tsuki ran to the gates to the Hokage's office and even to their house he wasn't to be found. Tsuki settled high in a tree and began to feel tears on her cheek. She stood up on the branch and shouted his name one last time. She felt miserable if what Shino said _WAS_ true Lee was probably somewhere deeply hurt. She began to cry herself to sleep . . . she really didn't mean to but she fell asleep on the branch 60ft in the sky.

Lee's POV

I heard Tsuki call out my name but I didn't go find her. She probably wanted to tell me how much she liked Shino. Another girl I liked falling in love with another man. I will find a way to win her heart. I went to go find her; she was asleep in a tree I climbed up to get her down. She had tearstains on her cheek and she was mumbling something in her sleep. I picked her up and held her in arms just like I did the first night she came.

Tsuki: I. . . am . . . so . . .

Lee: Whaa?!

Tsuki: sorry

I'd forgotten she was asleep and thought she had woken up. My eyes focused on her lips, Her perfect lips that looked so soft. I heard a crack. The branch was beginning to break! The way I was sitting didn't allow me to get up and we were basically trapped. I heard a shout from the ground. Shino was standing there looking up.

Shino: Throw her to me!!

Lee: Do NOT Drop her!

Lee hesitated for a moment but he dropped her. Shino caught her and Lee had the mobility to jump down. Lee gave Shino a guilty look.

Lee: I am truly sorry . . . I-

Shino: You put her in danger.

Lee: I know I am a fool . . . .

Shino: She could have died.

Tsuki: ungh . . .

Shino: She likes you a lot.

Lee: She does?

Shino: Sadly yes. . . more than she'll ever like me, because she likes you so much . . . you take her she'll probably be more comfortable waking up in your arms than in mine.

Shino handed her tenderly to Lee. . . she sighed in her sleep. Lee smiled softly at her and Shino began to walk away.

Lee: Thank you . . . We probably would have died or I would have. . .

Shino: I didn't do it for you . . .

He walked off into the setting sun leaving Lee embracing Tsuki, dead to the world, in his arms. She cuddled unknowing into his chest Lee took a deep breath and stared at her pearlescent tresses.

Lee: I . . . Love you

Tsuki: hmmm . . . .

It started to rain, it rained softly at first and then it started torrenting. Tsuki, abruptly jolted awake. She forced herself out of Lee's arms and fell in the mud. Lee chortled and helped her up. Tsuki had a upset bewildered look on her face she started to cry.

Lee: What is wrong Tsuki!?

Tsuki: I was having such a good dream . . .

Lee: What was it about?

Tsuki: hmmm

Tsuki looked in Lee's child-like eyes and innocent smile . . . .

Tsuki: Never mind . . .. I . . . Forgot?

Lee: I wish you would tell me . . . but if you feel awkward then you do not have to.

Tsuki: Hmm . . . I had a dream that we were . . . . .never mind. . . .

Lee: What is it?

Tsuki: Lee if I tell you something will you freak out?

Lee: No

Tsuki: I kind of . . .

Hinata: Tsuki . . . Lady Hokage needs you right away she says your father is here. . .

Tsuki: My Father 0.0??

Tsuki stared in wide-eyed disbelief. She had a Father?? Well biologically everyone had a father. She had been told that her parents . . . died. The old woman, Granny, who took care of her for 4 years, said they had abandoned her on her doorstep when she was two. Granny had died when she was 6. Leaving her scared and alone for the second time in her life. Now her _father_ was here? What did that mean?? Tsuki broke off into a dead run towards to the Hokage's office. She reached the door and. . . . . .

End of Chapter 1- Village Hidden in the Leaves


	2. Chapter 2

Broken- A Rock Lee Love Story Broken- A Rock Lee Love Story

**Chapter 2 Who am I?**

Tsuki had rushed to the Hokage's office with such a urgency she had left Lee and Hinata behind. She practically crashed through the door and a man was sitting in front of the Hokage's desk explaining something to Lady Tsunade. Tsunade looked up and steered Tsuki to sit down. Tsuki conformed and sat down inaudibly in the adjacent chair. Tsunade took a deep breath and began to explain.

Tsuki: Lady Hokage is it true?? My Father is Here?!

Tsunade: No but your cousin is . . . .

Tsunade: I have been looking up files for the past year about you Tsuki.

Tsuki: In the Past year? Why did I do something wrong?

Tsunade: No but your father did . . . Tsuki I don't know how to put this . . . .

Tsuki: Wait what is it? What's going on and. . . Who is this man?

Tsunade: This _man_ is your cousin, Jin, You two come from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. When you were . . . "Born" Your father did something terrible.

Tsuki: Wha??

Tsunade: Tsuki you aren't an average human being, you see the average individual has 23 chromosomes . . . you have 24. You are a fraction stronger than the rest of us and I'm afraid that you can't reproduce with any human. Your reproductive system is too sophisticated for us. It's like teaching a Genin something that only a Jounin could achieve.

Tsuki: Lady Tsunade . . . I'm only 14 I don't think of this kind of thing yet . . . .

Tsunade: Well your father was obsessed with using chakra to mess with genetic material. Tsuki you weren't even essentially born but you were produced in a machine.

Tsuki: A machine?

Tsunade: Yes your father, Makoto, took genetic material from a woman, your "mother", and fused them together into the zygote of a . . . . .

Tsuki: Of a what??

Tsunade: Of a lab animal, we think a dog but we're not sure. We would like to borrow some DNA from you to authenticate. Is that all right Tsuki?

Tsuki: uhh . . . sure . . .

Tsuki was verily confused and petrified . . . there was no way that she was part dog . . . it made no sense this is the kind of stuff that should be in a sci-fi book. Right? Tsuki began to teeter back and forth she attempted to arise but as soon as she did she felt enormously lightheaded and fell. Right before she fell she heard someone shout her name and they caught her in their arms. Her entire world went black. Tsuki had a weird dream . . . well actually she had a few. They all involved her cousin, Lee, and Tsunade . . . Tsuki suddenly became aware, she couldn't open her eyes but she could . . .hear . . . She felt a hand running through her hair and someone whispering.

Lee: Tsuki . . . wake up please . . . . I need to tell you something important.

If she could have her eyes would have widened in shock because of the events that took place next. She felt someone's lips brush against her forehead . . . She took a deep breath and suddenly she could move again. Her eyes shot open and Lee was sitting there. His own eyes were large with shock. Tsuki smiled and then everything came back and struck her making her recoil in pain. Lee jumped up instantaneously worried.

Lee: Tsuki are you alright??

Tsuki: hmm could be a lot worse. I'm alive at least . . . I think

Lee: I think you are very alive Tsuki! Your cheeks are red and your heartbeats to the rhythm of youth!

Tsuki: Oh Lee . . .

She giggled lightly on he could make her laugh in these calamitous and despondent circumstances. She looked around and realized that she didn't recognize anything around her.

Tsuki: Where are we?

Lee: Oh the infirmary . . . You fainted, most likely from shock.

Tsuki: I hope what Lady Hokage said wasn't true . . . .

Lee: What did she say? I only caught the last few words

Tsuki: Nothing Lee just . . . stuff

Lee: Ungh . . . Tsuki please tell me. We have been living under the same roof for one year I want to know what is wrong.

Tsuki: Fine but you asked . . . . I'm not human

Lee: What??

Tsuki: I have too many chromo . . . whatever

Lee: We cannot take them out??

Tsuki: No they're attached to my DNA

Lee: Oh

Tsuki looked at Lee's innocent face and decided it was best not to tell him the rest . . . about her "birth" and the experimentation. Lee suddenly jumped up.

Lee: Tsuki what were you about to tell me when Hinata came?

Tsuki: Nothing . . . Nothing at all . . .

Lee: Surely it had to have been something?

Tsuki: Nope don't . . . Remember?

Lee: Never mind

He shook his head and smiled his face grew dismal like he was thinking of something horrible. It was just at that instant that Jin walked in, he was the type of person that seemed so full of themselves it was impossible to get through to them. He abstracted the chair out from under Lee and sat down grumpily in it.

Lee: Hey!

Jin: What?

Lee: Excuse me! I was sitting there!!

Jin: So?

Lee: That is very rude!

Jin: Ehhh . . . go play with your toys or something kid . . .

Lee: Uhh . . . .

Tsuki: It's okay Lee you can sit on the bed.

Lee: hmmm all right thank you Tsuki

Tsuki smiled warmly at him and sat up allowing Lee to sit on the bed Jin rolled his eyes and started tapping his foot.

Jin: Well Tsuki now that you know what uncle did to us what do you plan to do??

Tsuki: I don't know . . . I want to find him and ask him why he'd do this to people. . . .

Jin: He did it because he was bored that's why . . . I was 6 when you were "born" I asked him that too . . . He said He needed to do something with his life and he was bored. That's it you're the product of sheer boredom. Oh yeah and when you were two years old they tried to kill you because of your freaky chakra.

Tsuki: Kill me?!

Jin: Yep but some Genin from this village saved you from the shed but you have a big scar on your back. In case you're wondering.

Tsuki: Ouch my head . . .

Tsuki was having a massive overload of information. Twenty-something hours ago she had no idea that she even had a family, disregarding the fact that her father was a psychotic incestuous pedophile (Jin's mom was her 12-year old Aunt, and He was apparently also her half-brother) Jin was a certifiable human but chakra was used to fuse him with a carrier pigeon. Tsuki was bearing in mind suicide for a while but Lee ultimately talked her out of it. To Jin this was old information and it didn't even disturb him but on the other hand Tsuki was dying ever so leisurely inside. . .

Lee: Tsuki are you all right??

Tsuki: Someone please kill me . . .

She slumped back into the pillows, obviously _NOT_ all right but there was nothing anyone could do for her. Jin tried cheering her up with some lame babyish jokes that TenTen had told her close to 20 times.

Jin: Orange you glad I didn't say Banana?

Lee: Jin you are a comedic genius!!

Tsuki rolled her eyes as Lee rolled on the floor laughing hysterically. She smiled and his face was flushed from laughing so hard. He honestly thought these jokes were hilarious . . . That's what made him such an enjoyable person. Jin was satisfied that _someone_ was pleased at his crèche jokes. Tsuki smiled and let her head hit the pillow she didn't quite feel up to getting up and walking around quite yet. She let her eyes wander around the room. She felt balmy and unperturbed she respired leisurely and she drifted off again.

The Dream

Everything was so sinister . . . Tsuki had to run she didn't have a reason too she just did. Something . . . no _someone _was chasing after her at an upsetting pace. Colors were swirling everywhere. Tsuki was fighting her way through the giddy whirlpool. Someone swathed their arms around her and she was safe . . . everything composed and the world stopped spiraling.

The Hospital

Tsuki's eyes shot open instantly. Lee was carrying her in his arms and she was relaxed. He breathed slowly and evenly as her walked to their house. Raucous sounds formed, Jin was bawling his disapproval that they resided together in the same house. Lee was just quiet.

Jin: Do you hear me?!

Lee: Yes Jin . . . Shhh . . . she is sleeping

Jin: what have you and my cousin done be honest because I will not take it if the only remaining female in our clan is going to have a bastard child!

Lee: No! We have not made love; she is not even my girlfriend. We are just friends.

Jin: And you wish for more? Right?

Lee: Uhh . . . .

Jin: It's settled then! I give you permission to marry my cousin!

Lee's eyes widened as he looked intently at Tsuki's silent appearance. He brushed his hand on her cheek.

Lee: It is so tempting to take that offer but . . . I just want her to be happy, Even if it entails her and somebody else . . .

Jin: I see . . . Well I'm staying the night here so I can be sure my cousin isn't with child. .

Lee: All right you may sleep on the couch if you like I am probably going to watch her sleep . . . to make sure she does not have a nightmare

Jin: Yeah sure whatever lover boy.

The Next Day

Shino had a plan. He had heard that Jin was willing to give Tsuki away for marriage. He thought that if maybe he could entice her that Jin would offer her hand to him. He went to Lee's house and talked to Jin.

Shino: Hello Jin

Jin: Oh Hello . . . I don't know your name . . .

Shino: I am Shino of the Aburame Clan and I have a proposition for you.

Jin: I'm listening . . .

Shino: If you offer Tsuki's hand to me I can carry on your bloodline. Lee is a weak shinobi who knows only one type of jutsu, Taijutsu, and I know all three.

Jin, sadly, only took moments to consider Shino's proposal . . . Tsuki stumbled in the kitchen drowsily rubbing her eyes. She looked down and Shino was on his knees and looking up at her.

Shino: Miss Arakawa . . . Your cousin Jin Arakawa, the last surviving head of your clan, has given me your hand in marriage.

Tsuki: WHAT?!

Shino: We are to be married in two days.

Tsuki: Wait. . . WHAT!? I'm only 14!!

Jin: He had a good offer I couldn't refuse Tsuki.

Tsuki: JIN!! I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR ONE DAY AND ALREADY YOU GIVE ME TO SOMEONE!!

Lee stumbled clumsily into the overwrought scene. He was just as groggy as Tsuki was before. It took Lee about a minute to register the scene. Shino was holding Tsuki, On edge, around her waist and was slipping a ring onto her finger. Lee fell to his knees.

Lee: No. . .

Shino: Hello Lee, well I best be going I have stuff to prepare for the wedding . . .

Shino left and Tsuki fell to the floor crying Lee ran to her side. Lee held her close to him and she cried out in distress and aggravation. Lee brushed his lips against her forehead. Tsuki immediately calmed down and began to breathe slower.

Lee: Tsuki it will be all right . . . . Shino is an admirable person. He will be kindly to you, just wait and see . . .

Tsuki: I don't want to marry him I don't even have feelings for him!

Lee: He will treat you like a queen, better than I could.

Tsuki: huh?

Lee: He is in love with you Tsuki and he would give every ounce of his body just for you.

Tsuki: But Lee. . I don't want to love him . . . There's only one person I want to love . . .

Lee: Who?

Tsuki: Someone . . .

Tsuki reddened uncontrollably . . . even though she was betrothed and she would never get another chance to tell him. Lee got a distressed look on his face and Shino walked in slowly. He went over to where Lee was sitting and picked Tsuki up. She let him because she was too weak to fight and a 14-year-old Genin was no match against a 16-year-old Chunin. Tsuki let out a frail whimper and Shino carried her under the threshold.

Shino: We are going to fit her for her dress . . .

Tsuki: Noooo . . . . Lee!

Lee was stuck, Tsuki was being hauled away and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. A fourteen-year-old girl was being forced to marry and it was his entire fault. He should have taken the offer . . .

Shino's House

A girl was crying gently as a woman was hemming her dress. Tears fell from her dark cerulean eyes. The woman looked up and gave her a reassuring smile.

Shino's Mom: Don't cry . . . what's wrong?

Tsuki: Your son is all right and all but . . . I don't like him . . . .

Shino was listening in on the conversation with much despair. He wore a frown that said it all. His mother wiped tears off her beautiful eyes. She gave a cynical smile and shook her head.

Tsuki: thank you Mrs.Aburame, for listening.

His mother smiled and nodded she finished what she was doing and pulled the dress over Tsuki's head. Tsuki bowed her head in respect and left to her temporary room. She sat down on the bed which seemed so gentle and cozy. She shook the sleeping feeling and headed for the window. It seemed barely big enough to wield a small child. Tsuki sucked in her stomach and attempted to climb through. She smiled as she was able to pass her entire body through the space. She fell freely entirely forgetting that she was on the third floor. She was fighting the bodily need to scream when she stopped falling. Lines of black bugs surrounded her and carried her safely to the ground where Shino waited gently smiling. His face was filled with misery and yearning.

Tsuki: Shino I can explain . . . . .

Shino: No, spare me. It's really not an accident when you heave yourself out of a third story window.

Tsuki: I'm sorry. . . I just want to go home.

Shino: I know I've put you through too much and Tsuki I'm going to put you through just one more thing.

Tsuki: What?

Shino: Do you love Lee?

Tsuki: . . .

She didn't know how to answer. Lee held a special place in her heart and maybe she did.

Tsuki: I'm only 14 and well . . . I don't know much about love.

Shino: all right I understand. I'll take you home.

Tsuki: is the . . .

Shino: Wedding's off

He smiled and took off his sunglasses Tsuki smiled as his chocolate brown eyes opened. He picked her up over his shoulder and she screamed in distress.

Tsuki: I CAN WALK!

Shino: But you did fall from the third story. . .

Tsuki: Shino!!

**Lee's House**

Lee: Jin . . . I hope she is all right.

Jin: Yeah whatever. . .

Lee: Do you even care?

Jin: No not really

Lee: As a member of the Arakawa Clan, you should care for your own clan members!

Jin: Yeah but come three days she will not even be my problem.

Lee: . . . That is cruel!!

Jin: So?

There was a scream in the far distance.

Lee: TSUKI!!


End file.
